youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonicules
Sonicules is a 1997 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 35th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film was directed by Ron Clements and John Musker. The guys from Sonic X is in the movie like Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonicules, Amy Rose as Meg, Scourge the Hedgehog as Hades, Knuckles the Echidna as Phil and more. Plot After imprisoning the Titans beneath the ocean, the Greek gods name Zeus (Chuck) and his wife Hera (Queen Aleena) have a son named Sonicules (Sonic). While the other gods are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother, Hades (Scrouge) plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow Hades to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Sonicules does not interfere. Hades sends his minions Pain (Blackstar) and Panic (Mephiles) to dispose of Sonicules. The two succeed at kidnapping and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Sonic was found and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon (Shadow) and Alcmene (Maria). Years later, the teenaged Sonicules (Sonic) becomes an outcast due to his strength and wonders where he came from. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Sonic decides to visit the temple of Zeus for answers. The temple's statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals all to Sonicules, telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a "true hero". Zeus sends Sonic and his forgotten infant-hood friend, Pegasus (Tails) to find the satyr Philoctetes—"Phil" (Knuckles) for short who's known for training heroes. The two meet Phil who has retired from training heroes due to numerous disappointments, but Sonic inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero who will be recognized by the gods. Phil trains Sonic into a potential hero and when he's older, they fly for Thebes. On the way, they met Meg (Amy Rose), a sarcastic damsel who Sonicules saves from the centaur Nessus. However, after Sonic, Phil, and Pegasus leave, Meg was revealed to be Hades' minion, having sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover. Arriving in Thebes, Sonic was turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg says that two boys are trapped in a gorge. Sonic saves them, unaware that they're Pain and Panic in disguise, allowing Hades to summon the Hydra to fight Hercules. Sonic continually cuts off its heads, but more heads replace them until Sonic kills the monster by causing a landslide. Sonicules is seen as a hero and a celebrity, but Zeus tells Sonic that he's not a true hero. Driven to depression, Sonic turns to Meg who's falling in love with him. Hades learns of this and offers Sonic to give up his powers for twenty-four hours, so Meg will be unharmed. Sonic accepts, losing his strength and was shocked when Hades reveals that Meg's working for him. Hades unleashes the Titans who climb Olympus and capture the gods while the Cyclops (Dark Sonic) goes to Thebes to kill Sonicules. Phil inspires Sonic to fight and kill the cyclops, but Meg was crushed by a falling pillar and saving Sonic from it, allowing him to regain his strength. Sonic and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods and launch the Titans into space where they explode although Meg dies before he returns to her. With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Sonic breaks into the Underworld where he negotiates with Hades to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice his life restores his godhood and immortality before the life-draining river can kill him. He rescues Meg and punches Hades into the Styx. After reviving Meg, she and Sonic are summoned to Olympus where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Sonic chooses to remain on Earth with Meg. Sonicules returns to Thebes where he's hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Sonicules in the stars commemorating his heroism. Cast Sonic_the_Hedgehog_t.jpg|Sonic as Sonicules who's dreaming for becoming a hero and found out the true meaning of being a hero|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails_was_happy_while_riding_the_plane.jpg|Tails as Pegasus, Sonic's childhood pet|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles as Philoctetes or Phil for short, Sonicules' trainer|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy_smile_2.jpg|Amy Rose as Megara or Meg for short, a beautiful, serious and attitude girl who is Sonic's love interest and Hades' former henchwomen|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Amphitryon, Herc's adopt father|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Maria as Alcmene, Herc's adopt mother|link=Maria the Hedgehog Queen Aleena.jpg|Aleena as Hera, Herc's mother|link=Queen Aleena Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Zeus, Herc's father|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Hades, The Lord of the dead and Sonic's evil uncle|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Blackheart.jpg|Blackstar as Panic, Hades' henchmen|link=Blackstar the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Pain, Hades' another henchmen|link=Mephiles the Dark Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as Lava Titan|link=Hexxus Chaos 2.jpg|Chaos as Ice Titan|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Rock Titan|link=Dark Oak Dark Sonic.jpeg|Dark Sonic as The Cyclops|link=Dark Sonic The people cheered for Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|The People of Thebes The Monster.jpg|The Monster as The Hydra Fiona Fox.jpg|Fiona as Lachesis|link=Fiona Fox Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley as Clotho|link=Harvey Quinn Poison Ivy (Batman).jpg|Poison Ivy as Atropos|link=Poison Ivy Barry .jpg|Barry as Hermes|link=Barry B. Benson Carnage.jpg|Carnage as Nessus|link=Carnage Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies